


Take My Heart, Pull It Apart

by VesperRiver



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, all fusions are purely platonic unless stated otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Fusion has always been a thing on twosun. It’s a form of love, whether it’s platonic or romantic. This is how the IPRE strengthen their bonds.title is from "Body" by mother mother!





	Take My Heart, Pull It Apart

**Author's Note:**

> wow look its me, once again, starting a new fic while i have so many wips already

Fusion has always been a thing on Twosun. It’s a form of love, whether it’s platonic or romantic. Between the fusions on the IPRE crew, Lup and Taako’s fusion is the strongest.

It was obvious from the beginning, Luko being the strongest and most stable fusion purely out of the strong bond that the twins share.

Luko makes their first appearance during the century when The Hunger arrives on the animal kingdom. 

Taako had panicked and instinctively reached for his sister and the two of them accidentally fused while running towards the ship. 

Luko stumbles as they come into existence again for the first time in a few years. But they feel the panic that their counterparts feel as these dark tendrils fall from the sky and hit the ground with enough force to cause earthquakes.

They keep on running and the Lup half of them takes over as they turn around and blast a few shots at the tendrils falling down from the sky. Luko feels the enhance ability spell from Merle go through them and they grin.

They shoot off more shots at the nearest tendril, it only slows it down for only a moment before continuing its decent and slams into the ground.

But the Taako half of them is afraid. They want to get to the ship as fast as they can, it’s conflicting. One half wants to fight while the other wants to run, and both are equally afraid. But they keep it together and is able to get to the ship as a tendril drops behind them.

“Woah, who’re you?” Merle asks as they stumble onto the ship, surprise hinted in his voice.

“I’m Luko? Y’know from Tv?” they grin and wink, they’re shaking from both adrenaline and fear.

“Oh! You’re the fusion between the twins!”

“Yup, that’s me.” 

“Wait, where's Magnus?” Lucretia realizes, her eyes widening. The fighter didn’t come onto the ship after they had.

“We need to wait for him!”

“There’s no time, we can't!” Davenport says after he looks out through the cockpit, panic written in his voice.

This world is being consumed and they need to go. They will have to leave Magnus behind. This isn’t something Luko wants to do. 

“W-we can’t do that!” they stutter and tries to keep their form together as they hold on to the railing for stability. Taako doesn’t want to admit that he’s come to care for the human in the year he’s known him so far, and Lup just doesn’t want to leave her new friend behind

“Luko is right!” Barry says, he appears as equally afraid as they are. “We can’t leave him behind, he’ll die!”

“And we will too if we don’t leave right now. We have no choice.” their captain says as the ship starts to fly through the atmosphere. 

“What is he even doing down there?” Merle wonders, joining the fusion at the railing. 

“Big lug is probably fighting it, what a dumbass,” they laugh uneasily. Their form shakes, they will fall apart at any moment now.

Merle hums in agreement, he has an unhappy look on his face. He didn’t want to leave the fighter behind either. 

Barry and Lucretia join the two as they watch the animal world get smaller and further away. Finally, they split apart; the stress was too much to handle. 

And all they can see as they split is a white light and their counterparts being pulled apart like string cheese. This isn’t normal. This isn’t how unfusing works. 

But when Taako reforms, he’s standing at the exact same spot he was at the beginning of the year in the animal kingdom. He’s not made out of white light nor is he string cheese. 

Neither is anyone else for that matter. 

Another strange thing is, Magnus is here, he once again has a black eye. Just like the first day on the animal kingdom.

Didn’t they leave him behind?

“I think I died,” Magnus says in shock.

Apparently, they’re immortal now.

**Author's Note:**

> fusion au and luko is inspired by https://umbraastaff.tumblr.com/post/181936389039/luko-their-outfit-varies-depending-on-what-taako


End file.
